


Handsome

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it takes to sit still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for H week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

_”Just sit. SIT! Bumble!”_ Phil heard Clint’s exasperated sigh and walked to the sliders. He watched Bumble bounce from Clint’s lap, to the grass, to the deck, and back to the lap. Clint tried to catch the animal with one hand, make a pass at the fur with the brush he held in the other. The dog wiggled, squirmed, and bounced away again.

Phil set himself down on the edge of the deck, a couple of feet from Hawkeye. “You’re doing it wrong.”

“Oh, you can do better?” He arched a brow and offered up the brush. “Please, show me how it’s done.”

The tone was all snark, Clint really should have known better.

Phil petted at the space between them, calling Bumble. “Who’s a handsome boy?” Bumble sat, pointed his nose in the air and let Phil brush his neck and chest. “Such a handsome boy.” He went over the dog’s sides and back, pulling about-to-be-shedded hair.

Clint watched, awed, as Bumble was systematically groomed. “How did you get that to work?”

“It’s how I got you to stay in one place.”

“I hate you, and yet, I want to jump you.”

“That happens to me all the time.”


End file.
